


Best Christmas Present Ever (4th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Christmas Eve, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve had just started watching It’s a Wonderful Life, as per his Christmas Eve tradition, when the doorbell rang. ‘If that is another group of carol singers, then shit is gonna go down.’ Steve thought to himself as he got up and opened the door. But it wasn’t carol singers. It was worse. His ex, Bucky, was standing sheepishly outside his door. There were thick flakes of snow in his tousled hair, his cheeks and nose were bright pink, and his deep blue eyes were avoiding Steve’s.</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky is kicked out by his girlfriend on Christmas Eve and has no choice but to go to his ex, Steve, and ends up having to deal with some unresolved issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Present Ever (4th December)

**Author's Note:**

> 4th instalment in my Stucky Advent series, only 21 more to go! Thanks for reading, I love writing this stuff so I hope so people like reading it :)  
> Please let me know what you thought.

Steve had just started watching _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , as per his Christmas Eve tradition, when the doorbell rang. _‘If that is another group of carol singers, then shit is gonna go down.’_ Steve thought to himself as he got up and opened the door. But it wasn’t carol singers. It was worse. His ex, Bucky, was standing sheepishly outside his door. There were thick flakes of snow in his tousled hair, his cheeks and nose were bright pink, and his deep blue eyes were avoiding Steve’s.

“What are you doing here?” Steve gawked, his eyes wide at Bucky’s spontaneous appearance.

“Um… Jane kicked me out and I’ve got nowhere to stay. I know it’s Christmas Eve but everyone else is out of town or with family so…” Bucky mumbled, looking anywhere but at Steve and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m kinda throwing myself at your mercy here,” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Come in,” he stepped aside to let Bucky in. Bucky looked up at him with disbelief in his eyes before darting into the warm house. Steve got a strong whiff of alcohol and cigarette smoke as Bucky walked past him. He kicked off his snowy boots and Steve took his coat, hanging it up on a spare peg by the door. Bucky walked down the hallway and into the living room. He noted that not much had changed since he last saw it. There were a few more pieces of art up on the walls, a new coffee table, and a small Christmas tree twinkling in the corner.

“I see you still watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ on Christmas Eve?” Bucky said gesturing at the TV when Steve followed him into the room. 

“You know what they say about old habits,” Steve muttered. It might have been Bucky’s imagination but the words sounded slightly harsh and cold, not at all like Steve. “Make yourself at home,” Steve said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Bucky flopped down onto what used to be ‘his spot’ on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. Steve returned a few minutes later with two mugs in his hands. Bucky was pleasantly surprised when Steve put Bucky’s favourite mug on the coffee table in front of him. Steve frowned slightly at Bucky’s feet on the coffee table and Bucky removed them quickly, remembering how that used to annoy Steve. Bucky picked up his mug and sipped his tea, it was sweet and milky, just the way he liked it before Jane had insisted that he take his tea black because it was more ‘cleansing’ or some shit like that. Steve sat down on the sofa next to Bucky and tucked his legs to the side, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

“So… you gonna tell me what happened?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky over his own mug of steaming tea. Bucky groaned.

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“We’ve got all night,” Steve put his mug on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Bucky with an unyielding glare.

“Fine, you might as well know,” Bucky rearranged himself so that he was facing Steve, their legs touching slightly on the small sofa. “I forgot that Jane was throwing a posh work party.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” Steve said. Bucky laughed bitterly.

“Don’t worry, it gets worse. I was already at the pub, drunk out of my skull when I got an angry phone call from Jane demanding that I get home and socialize with her boss etc. So I went home and long story short, I called her boss a fucktard and compared him to a wanking gibbon, I put my foot through the glass coffee table, puked all over her dress, and then passed out on the floor. As soon as I woke up she told me it was over and chucked me out,” Bucky looked over at Steve, hoping for some kind of sympathy, but instead Steve had a hand pressed against his mouth trying desperately not to laugh. 

“Bucky, I’m so sorry,” Steve tried to say with a straight face but cracked up halfway.

“Fuck you! So much for being supportive!” Bucky kicked Steve playfully. Steve composed himself after a few minutes, then Bucky’s stomach rumbled, loudly. 

“When did you last have something to eat?” Steve asked.

“I haven’t eaten all day, just forgot I guess,” Bucky’s stomach growled again and Bucky wrapped his arms around it. Steve shook his head despairingly. 

“I’ll go and get a Chinese,” Steve got up and put his boots and coat on. “Do you still have the same thing?” 

“Yep, Kung Pao chicken and egg fried rice,” Steve nodded, grabbed his wallet and keys off of the side and headed out. Bucky sat and watched _It’s a Wonderful Life_ for a little bit before his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to look around. He headed upstairs straight for Steve’s bedroom, he paused guiltily at the door but then temptation got the better of him and he went inside. 

The room looked different to how Bucky had known it. Everything was neat and in its place, the furniture had been moved around and the room had been painted a dull shade of cream, except for one wallpapered feature wall. But it was basically still the same room, it still had the same smell. Bucky walked over to the skylight in the slopping wall. He used to love standing by the window and having a cigarette while he swapped between watching the sunrise and watching Steve sleep. He resisted the urge to reach for his cigarettes, the last thing he wanted to do was to alert Steve to the fact that he’d been snooping round his house. He thought he heard Steve’s motorbike pulling up outside the house so he rushed out the room, ran down the stairs, across the living room and jumped over the back of the sofa. Steve opened the door and found Bucky stretched out on the sofa right where he’s left him. 

“Let me help you plate up,” Bucky said, walking into the kitchen, remembering how Steve hated to eat out of takeout boxes. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve and Bucky sat in awkward silence eating the Chinese, both staring at the TV but neither really watching it. 

“What’s the time?” Bucky asked when they’d finished the Chinese. Steve looked at his watch.

“11 o’clock,” Steve replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“You don’t have to stay up Steve, I know you’re not an evening person. You can go to bed if you want, I’ll just crash on the couch,” Bucky stood up, taking the plates through to the kitchen.

“Why?”

“Because you’re tired and –” 

“No, I mean why did you leave me two years ago?” Steve’s big blue eyes looked up at Bucky.

“Well as I remember it you broke up with me,” Bucky said coldly.

“You left me! You said you were going on a business trip for three days, you disappeared for three months! Three fucking months Bucky! The only way I knew you were back was because Natasha came and told me, you couldn’t even be man enough to come over and explain!” Bucky avoided eye contact.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Really? Well it’s seems pretty simple to me. I waited for you, I was worried sick! Did you ever think about what I must have felt like while you were in someone else’s bed?”

“I wasn’t fucking someone else! How could you even think that?” Bucky looked Steve in the face, eyes blazing.

“Well then what the hell were you doing Bucky?”

“I told you, I was on a business trip,” Steve scoffed at this.

“Yeah right! Doing what?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.” Bucky sighed and flopped down in a chair opposite the sofa.

“I work for this company called S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s like this… I dunno… it’s hard to explain… but we locate and take out worldwide threats. So that’s what I was doing, I was on a top secret mission.”

“Bullshit! You could at least have the decency to be honest!” Steve stood up and started to leave but Bucky crossed the room and stood between him and the door.  
“I am being honest. It explains why I was always having to go away and coming back all bruised and beaten up. You remember that spontaneous trip to Switzerland we went on? That’s because I was being hunted down by men who wanted to kill me and I had to go into hiding.”

“Get out of my way,” Steve tried to push past Bucky but Bucky pinned him against a wall.

“Look at me. Do I look like I’m lying? You could always tell,” Steve looked into Bucky’s innocent eyes and slumped back against the wall.

“No, you don’t look like you’re lying,” Steve’s bottom lip began to tremble and Bucky knew that he was about to cry. He tried to shush Steve, but tears were already streaming down the blonde’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me, Buck?” Steve blubbered. “I’ve spent the last two years hating and missing you.”

“Shh… It’s okay, I’m here now.” Steve closed the gap between them to plant a gentle, salty kiss on his mouth. Bucky kissed back gently, but then pulled away. “I’m not sure if we should be doing this, you’re clearly emotional and you’ll probably regret kissing me tomorrow and –”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Steve kissed him roughly and any inhibitions Bucky had went out of the window as he kissed him back passionately. They heard a clock chime midnight.

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky murmured between kisses.

“Best Christmas present ever,” Steve responded leading Bucky towards the stairs.


End file.
